


Ghosts, or it didn’t happen

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, teen!vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: Vlad Masters is about to have a very strange afternoon.





	Ghosts, or it didn’t happen

**Author's Note:**

> An art post from troubledghostkid.tumblr about a young!vlad time travel au floated across my dash.
> 
> Have a hundred words or so in response.

So it’s a normal day for Vlad. Boring classes, failing Economics, avoiding his classmates, heading home to parents who are either working, talking about work, or - shock - having dinner with people from work. 

But he’s passing in front of this bus shelter when three other teenagers fall on the footpath. Out of the shelter? Through the shelter? They weren’t in the shelter. Now they’re in front of him. 

One is coloured. One is a girl. One is floating. This one is also glowing, has pointy teeth (Vlad knows this, because he is also laughing at the other two, who clearly can’t float and took their landing rather hard), and is slowly causing the concrete under him to frost over. At least Vlad assumes so. 

For this, there is clearly only one explanation. 

“G-Ghost!”


End file.
